Taco Quest
Taco Quest is the second episode of Warioz Amazing Adventures. It has Wario and Waluigi trying to steal a taco from Taco Gong. Characters * Wario * Waluigi * Blue Toad * Poomba * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi Plot Wario calls for Waluigi, complaining that he's taking forever to make dinner. Waluigi says that it's ready and then brings Wario his plate. Much to Wario's dismay, the dinner is driftwood. When Wario complains, Waluigi explains that they had no food and no money left over. Wario thinks that maybe they could sell their belongings for more money, but Waluigi says his moldy rubber duck is barely worth anything. Then Wario has the idea to steal a taco from a taco shop. Waluigi wonders why they can't just rob a bank for a ton of money, but Wario tells him to shut his mouth. The theme song then plays. When it becomes dark, Wario and Waluigi sneak out of the house. Wario, wearing black clothes, tells Waluigi to hurry up. Waluigi comes over in a glowing suit with neon signs. Wario freaks out and asks Waluigi why he's wea int something so bright. Waluigi explains that he had thought it would perfectly blend in with the night. Wario slaps his hand to his forehand and ushers Waluigi back into the house to change. Later, Blue Toad and Poomba the Police Goomba are seen patrolling the kingdom. Blue Toad complains that nothing ever happens and that he's bored. Poomba yells at Blue Toad to be quiet and to stay on guard. He then walks away, saying he needs to run some tests. Blue Toad sighs and nods, but as soon as he leaves he brings out his ToadPad to watch Iron Toad. He pays so much attention to the movie that he doesn't even notice Wario and Waluigi dashing across the road. Once across the road, Wario explains they will have to go through many different guards to get to their destination, Taco Gong. He goes on to say that the guards are the most merciless and dangerous people in all of the Mushroom Kingdom. They then head to the restraunt to find Baby Mario and Baby Luigi by the restraunt, laughing and giggling. Waluigi cracks up, saying that there could not be any chance of the Baby Bros. being dangerous. He walks up to Taco Gong and starts to pass the babies. The bros see Waluigi, however. Soon their eyes turn red and they grow razor sharp claws and fangs. Waluigi looks up in terror at the monsterified Baby Bros. "Baby Mario SMASH!!!!" Baby Mario screams, and he takes a big swing at Waluigi. Waluigi dodges it and runs back to Wario. Wario tells Waluigi he tried to warn him, and runs over to defeat the babies. As the babies try to swipe at Wario, Wario dodges them and... er, releases fumes. The babies run away because of the smell, and Wario and Waluigi head inside the shop. As soon as they get inside, Wario runs to the premade taco station and grabs a taco. He tells Waluigi to leave, and they begin to until the hear a sound from behind them. Waluigi jumps, wondering what the sound could be. Wario carefully makes his way to the sound, then lunges at the noise. Wario struggles to hold on to the stranger until he gets tossed off, revealing the source of the sound to be Poomba. Wario, puzzled, asks Poomba why he's eating all the tacos. Waluigi agrees, saying he heard him say he had to run some tests. Poomba starts sweating and says, "Um... uh... I was, uh, testing to make sure these tacos weren't poisoned! Yeah! None here, that's for sure!" He then runs out of the shop. Wario comments on how weird that had been, and then he and Waluigi leave the shop. An hour later, Wario is sitting at the table, waiting for the taco to be ready. Waluigi then brings the plate, which, to Wario's dismay, is seaweed. When Wario asks what happened to the taco, Waluigi explains that he had gotten hungry and ate it. Wario falls to his knees and yells, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" References to other media * iPad: A ToadPad is seen in this episode. * Marvel: Blue Toad is seen watching Iron Toad, which is clearly Iron Man. The phrase Baby Mario yells when turning into a monster is also a version of Hulk's catchphrase * Taco Bell: Wario and Waluigi rob a store called Taco Gong. Trivia * This marks the first ever appearence of Poomba the Police Goomba. * Taco Gong reappears as a playable stage in Gigabyte Gaming Brawl 2015. The stage can be fought on and off the building. The gong will sometimes let out a shockwave when hit, and cars will sometimes drive by and hit opponents. Category:Gigabyte Gaming Category:Warioz Amazing Adventures Category:Warioz Amazing Adventures Episodes Category:Warioz Amazing Adventures episodes Category:Warioz Amazing Adventures Season 1 episodes